


GEN single parent! Jean and Ghost!Marco

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boyfriends, Flowers, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Jean needs to say "I love you"





	GEN single parent! Jean and Ghost!Marco

Jean smiled at the florist, a woman on early 30s, who was floating in the air with blood stains under her nose and on her red hair.  
“So, Jean, how’s Eren?” she asked casually as Jean walked through the flowers he had to choose from  
“Eh, teenage is not that easy. I thought that changing his diapers and feed him was hard to do on my own, but this is much worst! He’s never ok with anything I do or try to make him do, for him, you know? Asking him about school is like talking to a wall. At leats I know his friends are from good families so I don’t have to worry about his company”  
“Eh, teens are hard to deal with. What are you looking for, anyway? You’ve been wondering among my flowers for almost an hour!”  
Jean chuckled and blushed “You know, things with Marco are going great, and I’d like to, you know…tell him that”  
“That things are going great?”  
“That I love him…”  
Petra made a backflip and hugged him “Oh Jean, I’m so happy for you! And for Marco as well, we ghosts need some love to keep on going, you know?”  
“Eh, don’t I know”  
Petra helped him put together a big and colorful bouquet, wonderfully built and so full of scent Jean was sure it could bring Marco back to his mortal life.   
After paying Petra, he walked to Marco’s place, feeling the weight of the little box he had in his pocket and praying to whatever god was listening to him that his answer will be yes.


End file.
